Alien Brothers
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: Years ago two alien princes were born. When together they are unstoppable But one day during a war the youngest brother Wallace went missing. The people of his plant have searched ever since. Today they found him but he does not want to go back. Now they plan on forcing him back. Uh Oh!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Summary: Years ago two alien princes were born. When together they are unstoppable But one day during a war the youngest brother Wallace went missing. The people of his plant have searched ever since. Today they found him but he does not want to go back. Now they plan on forcing him back. Uh Oh**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

Wallace and his older brother Kyle where born in a beautiful castle with the whole kingdom to see them. Kyle was outgoing and while Wallace was smart and tricky. The kingdoms Wise woman told them all this about there children they also told them that there sons where unstoppleable togather. When Wallace was one years old war broke out across the plant. Wallace was taken captive but during the enimeys excape the crash landed on a Unknow plant. That was 13 years ago. Now they have found him. Now they will take him home. But before they can they must make the plant that took him pay.


	2. Chapter 2: Bring it!

**Summary: Years ago two alien princes were born. When together they are unstoppable But one day during a war the youngest brother Wallace went missing. The people of his plant have searched ever since. Today they found him but he does not want to go back. Now they plan on forcing him back. Uh Oh**

**Chapter 2:** Bring it!

Wally was at Mt justice sparring with Robin. Robin was winning. _Time to try that new move. _I thought. I quickly pared and thrust when Robin did a back flip I grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground. **_Robin out!_ ** The computer annoced. "oh no Rob are you ok, Dude talk to me!" "did you get the licence plate" I laughed and gave him my hand. Black Carney smiled and said "Ok Hot Shot your so hot you can go against Superboy. "your kidding right" "nope!" with a sign I got on the mat. Superboy smiled. Suddenly I was angry. It happened in slow mo. Superboychanged at me, but instead of dogeing I grabbed supeys arm and_ flipped him over! _There was total silance. By the time they recovered I was already home.

:) :) :)

Meanwhile somewhere in space

Sir we beleave we found him. It seems that a power search has picked up a source we have he's location." Good go and retrieve my brother"

:) :) :)

**AN: no its not the Kyle from Green Lanturn. Sorry if it's short! Gtg or I am going to get in trouble! Call this ur secret chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: WHAT!

**Summary: Years ago two alien princes were born. When together they are unstoppable But one day during a war the youngest brother Wallace went missing. The people of his plant have searched ever since. Today they found him but he does not want to go back. Now they plan on forcing him back. Uh Oh**

**Chapter 3: WHAT!?**

Wally was at home thinking about what had happen. I decided to go for a run. Maybe clear my head. It was two in the afternoon when I got home. Sadly tomorrow's a school day to just what I needed. After eating and showering I got mycloth ready for school and went to bed.

:) :) :)

**An: sorry I didn't get any sleep last night! Have no fear! I am at the lieberry so I can type on an real compute and not my crummy iPod. So probmly around nineish sorry that's when it opens and I don't have wifi at my house! :( ok gtg! (or should I say brb?)**


	4. Chapter 4: WHAT THE

**Summary: Years ago two alien princes were born. When together they are unstoppable But one day during a war the youngest brother Wallace went missing. The people of his plant have searched ever since. Today they found him but he does not want to go back. Now they plan on forcing him back. Uh Oh**

**Chapter 4: WHAT THE...**

**A/N: My attempt at making my chapters longer starts...now  
**

Wally got no sleep last night. Wait that's a lie, he fell asleep at 6:59 and woke up at 7:01. You think getting up so early would make you early for school, right? WRONG! He missed the bus so he had to walk. Then some (insert word here) ran in to a puddle and got me soaked in dirty water. By the time i got to school i was full and utterly pissed. As soon as he walked in to the class room he was sent to the office. By the time THAT was over i missed all of my favorite classes. So now i am in PE (PA? It's gym class!) class. Usually we play Doge ball, but in case you haven't figured it out IT'S NOT MY DAY! So instead we are playing...football. _"WHY! WHY! WHY!" _I mentally screamed in anger. I went out in to the field got put on the 'losers team.' Most of the kids caught the ball and threw on the ground as they saw the bigger kids go after them. Though they still got tackled. "West your up" Couch Bob said. "_Let the pain begin" _I thought sourly. I saw the current quarter back throw the ball. I caught it and ran. _"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man " _I thought as was being chased. It took a lot of will-power not to use my super-speed. I made it to the touch down lane, and ran in to the metal poll. _Can this day get any worse._ Of course some mystic being out there is out to kill me, because as soon as i stood up a jogged a few feet away... a giant space ship landed there. I grabbed my cell phone and called Uncle Barry " Hey Uncle Barry, yes i am at school, it's just that a giant alien space ship is on the foot ball field... OK love you to, bye." The Flash and the rest of the league showed up a few seconds later. They stood there waiting for something to come out. Something did come out and it looked like... A GIANT GUN, WHICH IS AIMING RIGHT AT ME! Before anyone could react the gun fired and hit me in the chest. The last thing i saw was a oddly familer face looking at me...

:) :) :)

**A/N: TA DA HOW WAS THAT! IF IT NEEDS TO BE LONGER I WILL TRY HARD WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER... :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Where Am I

**Summary: Years ago two alien princes were born. When together they are unstoppable But one day during a war the youngest brother Wallace went missing. The people of his plant have searched ever since. Today they found him but he does not want to go back. Now they plan on forcing him back. Uh Oh**

**Chapter 5: Where am I?**

When Wally woke up everything was foggy in his memory. He quickly took in his surroundings. _great a cage _I thought angrily. "This is the worst day ever" Wally mumbled standing up. "Hello, it seems that you are awake my master wishs for us to meet him." said a purple glob of...something. Before I could react I was sucked in to some kind of tube and when I came out I was sitting a table dressed in a robe as red as my hair. I could still feel my jeans and my Flash-T underneath. I looked at the stuff on the table warly. I was starving,but the food is probly drugged or whatever. "it's not drugged" something said from the shadows. "who's there" I called out while standing up. "SIT! I did not give you permission to stand!" the voice demanded. Before I could make a comment, _something_ wrapped it self around my body and forced me to sit down. "what was that." I demeaned. The voice let out a irritated sigh. "Brother, you do not know me but I know you" "Ok creepy stalker dude,what do you want." Before he could answer an alarm sounded "Sir the ones that the earthlings call The Justice League are on the ship, one of them know as The Flash seems angry." a voice said over the intercom. The someone stepped in to the light and I gasped in surprise. He looked like me but his hair was blond and his face didn't have any freckles in his face. He looked really irriteaded. He stromed out of the room. Not before muttering something that sounded like a spell. Then he was gone. "creepy dude is gone" I muttered. I wonder what the spell was." I then cursed my self was I stared to glow yellow. Before I blacked out I saw the blob come back in and pick me up.

:) :) :)

**I am stoping there cause I am outside sitting cold cement with no gloves. So I am freezeing so... enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6: That Stong?

**Summary: Years ago two alien princes were born. When together they are unstoppable But one day during a war the youngest brother Wallace went missing. The people of his plant have searched ever since. Today they found him but he does not want to go back. Now they plan on forcing ****him back. Uh OH**

**A/N: Soorry that i have not updated! I promised that i will NOT give up on ANY of my storys! The reason I have not updated is because I have been in a speical program and my brother died a few mounth's ago so here you go!**

**Chapter 6: That strong?**

When Wally came to he realized he was back in a cell, but this one looked different and it seemed to glow a faint blue. He fought down the impulse to shout out in frustration. He then noticed he was not alone, by the look of it there were 7 people knocked out cold.

Wally face took on a look of horror as he realized it was the first 7 members of the Justice League.

Batman suddenly sat up, looked around and scowled.

The next to come to was Martian Man-Hunter.

Then Hawk girl who touched the shield with her mace and was sent flying in to Green Lantern who sat up so fast he almost got whiplash.

Wonder Woman and Superman woke up and realized how close they were and moved away so fast the did get whiplash.

Next was Flash who ran over to me and hugged me so tight i thought I was going to pop. Suddenly someone cleared there thought and we all turned toward that dude who looked like me except for the hair. His face was in a scowl and i vaguely thought of the first time Uncle Barry ate a rotten tomato. I looked over to him and smiled as he was smiling to. The rest of the league looked at us like we were crazy. The figure was now steaming, as if us being happy was poison to him.

"Your too happy for my liking"

"Your too much like a tomato for my Uncle's liking"

To this the speedster's burst out laughing.

Everyone, including Batman, looked at them like they had four heads.

Suddenly the figure pulled out a whistle and blew, no sound came out, but Wally started to scream in pain clutching his ears.

Flash walked over to Wally who was still screaming in pain.

"Stop!" Flash cried as Wally started to cry.

The figure put away the whistle and smiled an evil, evil smile.

"Either you do as I say, Wallace or I will blow the whistle again." Wally, who still had tears in his eyes, looked at the figure that was suppose to be his brother.

"I'm waiting" Kyle said raiseing the whistle to his lips.

Wally looked painiked and quickly said "Fine, just please"

Kyle smiled and snapped his fingure's and Wally was gone from the cage.


End file.
